


Sunny Day

by orphan_account



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001), The Town (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Doug and Linus thoughts after Robert Caldwell found out about them and had I'll kill you if you hurt my little boy talk with Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Day

**Doug:**

He’s so fucked. That’s the first thing Doug thinks when he wakes up with a warm body of Linus Caldwell pressing against him.

 

“Fuck” well he is always an eloquent man and that seems like an appropriate response given the current situation. He has escaped death many many times but death ain’t Robert Caldwell or Danny Ocean or Rusty Ryan or any of Ocean’s Eleven. Those guys rob Vegas casinos, fucking most secured places on the planet,  _ multiple times _ .

 

They are going to rip his nuts out, ok probably not, those guys aren’t like him or his folks. But they will make his life miserable for daring to touch their precious little Linus. He’s so dead. Maybe he should call agent Frawley and agree to a life sentence in prison.

 

Linus stirs and makes that little sound of his that goes straight to Doug’s cock. There. That’s the problem. He thinks with his cock instead of his head and looks where it gets him. First Florida and now here. Jesus, it is going to be Claire two-point-oh and he fucking swears he won’t lose his head again. Then this little shit comes along, with his innocent smile, stammering words, and mild manners. And oh boy, he falls hard and fast. That even before he knows Linus is a fucking thief, the one much better than him.  

 

The first time, he met Linus, that jerk was at the horse race, probably pickpocketing someone and probably even targeting Doug. Linus smiled at him the right way, talking with trusting eyes; and it made him forgotten how sunny that day was.

 

Well Linus makes him forget a lot of things like how he shouldn’t start dating a guy who can talk about his job like he rehearses it every day in front of a mirror or a guy who has never asked Doug about his past because he also doesn’t want to share his. But Linus is also a guy who can quote Kafka and be embarrassed about quoting Kafka, and he is also a guy who can make Doug laugh on any sunny day. So he tries to forget those mounting warning signs.

 

Until a fucking Fed named Robert Caldwell shows up in his living room with a big fucking threat and then Danny Ocean and then Rusty Ryan and then Doug gets smart and hits the street and learns up about those guys. They are Linus’s James - oh his heart still hurts from thinking about James but he has to live.

 

And he should stop. Fuck he should scream at Linus for lying to him and beat the shit out of that little shit. Anything but this. Not taking him to his house and have the most amazing sex in his life while panting and pleading that Linus doesn't leave him.

 

“Your father is going to kill me. Your friends too” Doug mumbles “And fuck me but I’m not going to give up on you” and that’s how he’s so in this deep shit. He can’t give up on Linus. He gives up on Claire. He gives up on Charlestown. But not Linus, Doug knows that no matter how long he wouldn’t stop looking for that shy smile and warm blue eyes that make him feel like he is home.

 

**Linus:**

Dad is going to kill him. No. Dad is going to arrest Doug or tries to then will ground Linus for the rest of his life. And every Christmas party is going to be like remember that time when I’ve to get you out of a relationship with a bad guy. Yeah his dad is a problem but he isn’t  _ the problem _ . The problem is there is no exit strategy once he gets to know Doug.  

 

Doug isn’t a good guy and Linus knows it. He knows from the first moment he laid his eyes on that twitching guy on the box seat. No one would be that miserable on a sunny day in Florida, at least not the one with enough money to gamble at a horse race and move from Boston to Florida, unless he is under the weight of his guilt. 

 

And Doug comes with a lot of weight.  

 

He feels the guy behind him shifts, Doug’s long legs tangled up with his legs, hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck, and Doug’s emm...genital...pressing firmly against his hip. It brings about the memory from last night that still makes Linus blushed. He remembers Doug called him and told him he met his father. Not in the meet the parent way. But in the I met your father and he threatened to kill me way. Hey that actually sounds like normal meet the parent way.

 

Anyhow, Doug finally finds out who he is. Linus suspects that Livingston can’t keep his mouth shut. He shouldn’t ask the technician to run a background check on his date but Linus was curious. There were so many questions like why Doug hates sunny days and why he carries himself like a prisoner on the death row. Well, Linus got his answers, a boatload of answers, and a rap sheet longer than...let’s say it’s long.

 

Livingston warned him to stay away from Doug, but he couldn’t. Because even as he reads about the crimes in Charlestown, about the body counts, and about the girl - Claire, he still sees that Doug actually has a good heart but he was in a bad situation. He can still see Doug laughing his heart out when Linus successfully skates longer than two minutes without falling flat on his back. He can still see him volunteering at a youth center in downtown Gainesville to teach kids how to play hockey. And he can still see grieves and guilt just every time Doug looks up to the sky.

 

No matter what his father says, Linus doesn’t have a soft spot for lost cause and Doug definitely is not a lost cause.

 

He hears Doug soft mumbles and his inside is cold. Linus’s best asset as a con-man is his ability to understand the target and he cannot help himself analyzing Doug. Doug will kill himself before hurting Linus or anyone ever again. He would actually…just run away…and never looks back because he thinks it is going to be better for Linus.

 

_ There your exit strategy. Your mark kindly provides it for you. _ His internal voice which sounds strangely like Danny speaks up.

 

But Doug also pleads and begs and moans and forces Linus to promise not to leave. Because Doug wants to be the first one out of the door? He would not give up on Doug for his dad or anyone but if Doug wants him to…Linus shuts his eyes tightly at least he wants this morning to last as long as possible.

 

_ “And fuck me but I’m not going to give up on you” _ Doug speaks with such a tenderness but also a fiery passion that lights up Linus veins. Like everything about Doug that burns him. This is a guy who hates sunny days because he is the sun himself.

 

Linus turns and smiles at Doug, catching him by surprise. “And I won’t give up on you too” he gives his promise.

  
  



End file.
